This invention relates generally to forming identifying markings on cans, and more particularly to stamping indentations in the ends of thin-walled cans.
Presently, cans are marked by arcuate indicia arranged in a circle, the number of arcs varying to provide differentiation as between runs, enabling identification of problem cans or tooling. Thus, it is necessary to count the number of arcs to determine which run was involved, and the sometimes poor quality of such marking presents a serious identification problem when such counting is necessary. Also, wall cracks can form as a result of linear or arc shaped indentations. There is need for an improved identification system eliminating such problems.